Mr Simple and Mrs Complex
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: MY COMEBACK FF AFTER SEVERAL YEARS/OOC/AU/Sudahlah! Makan saja! Apa perlu kusuap hah?/Oi. Jangan beromantis ria di depanku!/-a-... UOHOK OHOK! Ahiiirrr! OHOK!/Dan kebetulan ada beberapa gantungan kunci yang memiliki mitos tersendiri/M-mitos?/Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu!/Err ... Hinata, untuk apa hadiah ini?/For my beloved Lostiousness & you!/ Mind to R&R? Arigatou
1. My Breakable Promise

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Super Junior 5th Album *nosebleed***

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little kriuk kriuk Humor**

**Warning! : A lot of OOC, AU, Unpredictable, Awkward, Miss typos and many more**

Hola minna-san! Hehe ^^ Ada yang merindukanku? *ditimpuk pake Donghae

Wokeh gak usah lama-lama. Curcolnya di bawah aja yaaa :D

Enjoy my comeback ff minna! ^^

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**16.00 WJB at Konoha Senior High School**

** POV**

Annyeong chingu! ^^ Ups, maksudku halo semua. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku anak yang sebenarnya girang dan selalu ceria meski wajahku memang kelihatan polos sih, namun setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku ingin sekali mengubah diriku menjadi ... AH! Kenapa aku harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi sih? Sudah sudah. _Back to the topic_. Sampai mana tadi? Ah iya! Wajahku memang polos. Tapi apa kalian tau? Aku fans berat dari Super Junior! KYAAAA! Ups! Lupa. Jaga _image_. Tapi, sungguh, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan idolaku yang satu itu aku bisa brutal.

Oh iya, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah dengan normal. Normal? Haaah benar sekali teman! Sebenarnya minggu ini sungguh melelahkan. Empat hari berturut-turut aku harus menghadapi Masa Orientasi Siswa yang menurutku err sungguh menyiksa. Bagaimana tidak menyiksa? Segala barang bawaan harus sesuai dengan aturan. Lalu, masih ada daerah terlarang. Dan lebih mengerikan lagi ada Komite Kedisiplinan yang rawr kelihatan seperti kucing garong yang siap mencakar siapa saja.

Sedangkan sekarang, detik ini, aku lagi memulai latihan taekwondo pertamaku. Pertama? Ya, aku baru kepikiran ikut bela diri sejak aku dicampakkan dengan tidak jelasnya oleh orang yang aku cintai. Dengan teganya dia meninggalkanku dan dengan diam-diam mendekati cewek lain. Lalu ... Hei! Sudah lah! Aku sudah _move on_! Oke, lebih baik sekarang aku mulai menghafalkan begitu banyak nama jurus yang tercetak pada kertas yang diberikan setelah kami pemanasan ini. Aku kira bahasa korea itu gampang karna sehari-hariku aku sudah berulang kali menonton drama dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari oppadeul Super Junior. KYAAA! Ups! Baka! Jangan sampai terlihat bodoh! Kau berjanji untuk menjadi cewek yang dingin!

"Ayo berkumpuuul!", seorang guru berpenampilan err "unik" dengan potongan rambut bob "unyu" pun muncul entah darimana, "Yak! Bentuk lingkaran kecil!"

Oke, apalagi sekarang? Nama jurus yang banyak dan guru nyentrik sudah membuatku _shock_. Tau begini, aku pilih karate saja kemarin =.= Eh, tapi demi menyamai kedudukan sabuk Siwon-oppa, aku harus berjuang! Aih! Kembali fokus untuk menjadi cewek dingin baka!

"Demi terciptanya generasi pemuda dan pemudi yang dapat membangun negeri kita tercinta dengan semangat gotong royong dan semangat jiwa muda kalian. Maka, marilah kita mengenalkan diri sendiri masing-masing! Oke. Saya sendiri adalah pelatih kalian beberapa tahun ke depan! Namaku Guy! Panggil saja saya Sabeum Guy! Yeaa!"

CTRIIING! Guru nyentrik ini pun senyum lebar dengan memancarkan kilatan giginya disertai acung jempolnya yang gak banget! Dari penampilannya yang nyentrik, tingkah polanya yang "gaul", dan gaya bicaranya yang ... ARGH! Kami-sama, salivaku bisa terbuang percuma karna aku terus menganga melihat keajaiban dunia ini. Juga reputasiku ... reputasi yang ingin kubangun menjadi seorang cewek dingin pun bisa gagal karna guru "unyu" ini =.= Dan, apa? Namanya Guy? UHUK! Aku curiga dia juga gay.

"Oke! Mari perkenalkan diri dan nyatakan motivasi kalian ikut ekstrakulikuler taekwondo ini! Mulai dariii ...", Sabeum nyentrik ini pun kebingungan memilih murid mana yang ingin ia kenal terlebih dahulu. Daaan ... ,"Yak! Kamu anak muda! Pojok sebelah kanan saya! Nampaknya jiwa mudamu tak kalah membara denganku! HAHAHA!"

"SIAP SABEUM! NAMA SAYA ROCK LEE! DENGAN JIWA MUDA SAYA YANG MEMBARA, SAYA INGIN MEMBAWA NAMA BAIK TAEKWONDO SEKOLAH INI!", teriak seorang murid yang err ... nyentrik dan err ... mirip persis dengan sabeum guy. Perlu digaris bawahi, MIRIP PERSIS DENGAN SABEUM GUY! Aih! Apa mereka ini kembar tapi beda kelahiran? =.= Hhh, oke. Setidaknya bukan aku yang memperkenalkan diri pertama. Dan, ahh cukup. Aku tak mau mendengarkan perkenalan ini.

**Beberapa perkenalan kemudian ...**

"Hei nona!"

"..."

"Nona!"

"..."

"HEI!"

PLETAKK! Kurasakan sebuah benda menghantam kepalaku dengan tiba-tiba.

"AGH! ITTAI!"

"Apa kau melamun nona?"

"Ah, gomennasai sabeum. Saya hanya kepikiran beberapa masalah rumah." Padahal lagi mikirin Gaara. Ups! _Move on_! Mantan PHP buang aja!

"Hhh, sudah lah! Jangan dipikirkan! Tunjukkan semangat mudamu! Jangan mudah menyerah pada kehidupan!"

"?", aku hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Guru ini bisa biasa aja nggak sih!

"Perkenalkan dirimu nona muda!"

"Hai. Perkenalkan nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya di sini ingin belajar diri untuk mempertahankan diri ketika dalam keadaan genting. Dan juga, saya memilih bela diri ini karna, saya menyukai hal-hal yang berbau Korea"

Tiba-tiba orang-orang disekitarku langsung mencium ketiaknya seraya berkata, "Wah! Kita berbau Korea!"

SIAL! Bukan itu maksudku! ARGH!

"Hahaha. Cukup menarik perkenalanmu nona Hyuuga. Dan saya tersanjung atas pujianmu tentang saya yang berbau Korea. Hahaha!"

SIALAN!

"Oke. Next! Kamu anak muda! Yang berambut duren!"

"YOSH! Perkenalkan! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Saya sendiri merasa bahwa ketampanan saya setara dengan Super Junior! Hahaha", ucapnya sambil melirik cewek-cewek yang ada di sekitarnya. Cewek-cewek itu pun tepar gak karuan. WHAT? Hellooo! Enak aja! Wajahmu gak ganteng kayak oppadeul tau! Kupalingkan tatapanku ke arah lain. Sebeeel banget!

"Dan tujuan saya ikut ekstra ini, saya ingin membela kebenaran!"

WHAT? Aku menoleh lagi pada cowok duren itu. Cengiran dan wajahnya yang seperti rubah itu membuatku muak! Haaah! Mana ada motivasi seperti itu!

"Sabeum! Saya juga ingin memperkenalkan diri!", kata seorang cowok yang mirip dengan cowok duren tadi. Bedanya hanya pada tato taring di pipinya serta warna rambut yang coklat. Sepertinya familiar tapi dimana yaaa? Umm ... hei! Cowok taring itu teman sekelasku!

"Eh? Kalian berdua kembar?", tanya sabeum.

"Tidak sabeum. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Nampak seperti kembaran Naruto karena bersahabat sejak kecil. Motivasi saya ...", dia diam sejenak. Aku juga turut memperhatikan dengan seksama. Menunggu ... Menungguuu ... dan, "... saya ingin membantu dia membela kebenaran!"

GUBRAKKK! Innerku jungkir balik gak karuan. Aku hanya bisa mengernyit lebih heran lagi. Sedangkan cowok taring itu pun nyengir bersama dengan cowok duren di sebelahnya lalu _high five_ dengan semangatnya. AAGH! APA-APAAN INI!

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Sepulang latihan di gerbang KSHS...**

Hmpfht! Capek sekali! Mana teman-teman seangkatan taekwondokuku gitu semua! Haaah! Udah lah mending cepet pulang. Kuambil handphoneku dan mencari nomor Nii-san.

TUUUT ... TUUUT ... TUUUT ...

Kutunggu ... Kutunggu ...

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

ARGH! SIAL! Padahal aku ingin segera istirahat! Kududukkan pantatku dengan asal. Benar-benar minggu terburuk sepanjang masa hidupku.

"Hei Kiba, ayo kita membeli bento di sebelah sekolah kita!"

He? Suara itu ... Kutolehkan kepalaku pada sumber suara yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

"Ah aku mau cepat mandi Naruto. Kau saja yang beli. Aku titip saja! Hehe. Nanti kau antarkan ke kamarku. Kamar kita kan bersebelahan. Eh, Hyuuga-san!"

ADUH! MAMPUS! MAMPUS! Aku menoleh ke sembarang arah agar Kiba mengira dia salah menyapa.

"Hei Hyuuga-san! Hyuuga-san!", Kiba memanggilku lagi. Dan berulang-ulang! Sial, dia benar-benar hafal padaku.

Terpaksa, aku tersenyum pada Kiba dan bertanya, "Iya?"

"Aku pamit duluan yaaa! Jaa!", pamitnya dengan amat semangat.

"A? I-iya. Jaa"

Hanya itu? Apa-apaan sih orang itu? Untung masih teman sekelasku. Huft!

"Hei", tiba-tiba kurasakan sapaan di sebelah kananku. Oh tidak. Ini pasti ...

"Hyuuga-san ini aku Uzumaki!"

NOOO! Cowok duren ini! Aku ingin segera kabur. Aku berdiri dan ...

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"A ... Ano ... Etto ...", Aih! Ngapain harus salying sih Hinata? Mana ekspresi cewek dinginmu!

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin membeli _snack _di supermarket sebelah"

"Hei, kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli bento. Bareng?"

ADUH! GAWAT!

"Err ...", aku mencari akal dan ,"... Ano Uzumaki-san. Aku lupa membawa uang"

"Aku bawa kok. Aku bayarin deh!", tawarnya sambil nyengir rubah LAGI. Entah kenapa cengiran itu membuatku senang.

Hei! Ingat janjimu Hinata!

"Sudah lah Uzumaki-san. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Aw! Sadis sekali kata-katamu Hyuuga-san"

"Kalau Uzumaki-san ingin membeli bento, sana cepat. Aku di sini akan menunggu Nii-sanku"

"Menunggu jemputan? Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol saja? Lagian, kita di sini hanya berdua."

Aku hanya melirik dingin ke arah Uzumaki satu ini. Lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

"Hhh ... Baiklah. Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Tanya apa?", tanyaku mencoba sedingin mungkin.

"Hyuuga-san teman sekelas Kiba kan?"

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Ano, Hyuuga-san yang bermain biola di pertunjukan bakat kelas kemarin malam kan?"

"Hm. Tapi penampilanku buruk. Apa-apaan sound systemnya!"

"Ano, tapi menurutku penampilan Hyuuga-san bagus kok. Meski tidak seberapa kedengaran, tapi, telingaku cukup tajam menangkap nada-nada dari lagu Michi to You All"

Mataku membulat tak percaya. Padahal penampilanku malam itu benar-benar buruk. Sound system pun tidak menyala. Biolaku, biola Haruno-san dan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Uchiha-san pun juga tak terdengar dengan jelas ke penonton angkatanku. Tapi, cowok ini bisa tau lagu yang kami maninkan ... Hahh. Ingat janjimu Hinata. Dan wajah stoic pun kembali aku gunakan sebagai topeng salah tingkahku.

"Hm. Arigatou Uzumaki-san"

"Aih. Padahal aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Hyuuga-san saja. Tapi ... berbicara hanya sedikit pun pada Hyuuga-san entah kenapa ... tetap menyenangkan bagiku", ucapnya sambil nyengir rubah seperti biasa.

BLUSH! Cengiran rubahnya yang ini, juga pujiannya ... Uhh! Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Kutundukkan wajahku agar dia tidak melihat. Hinataaa ... kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi!

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Gaara-kun, apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada Hinata"

"Hiks ... Lalu ... Hiks ... Kenapa Gaara-kun tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"..."

"Gaara-kun ... Hiks ... selama ini ... Hiks ... kita sudah banyak melewati banyak hal ... Hiks ... bersama ... tapi kenapa ... Hiks ..."

"Hinata, hentikan tangisanmu. Aku muak"

"Gaara-kun!", tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata dengan frame hitam datang ke arah kami berdua dan memeluk Gaara dengan mesra.

"Karin-chan?"

"J-jadi ..."

"Ooh. Ada Hinata-san. Hei, kenapa menangis?"

"Tega ... Hiks ... Tega sekali kau ... Hiks ... Gaara-kun"

"Tapi kita tidak memilki hubungan apa-apa Hinata! Jangan salahkan aku!"

"Ini ada ap-"

PLAAKK! Kutampar pipi kanan Gaara. "Ini untuk ciuman pertamaku yang kau renggut!"

"Hei!", Karin membentakku dengan nada tidak terima.

PLAAKK! Kutampar pipi kiri Gaara. "Ini untuk cinta pertamaku yang sudah kau permainkan!"

"Hentikan Hinata!", Karin mendorongku. Kudorong balik Karin hingga terjerembab.

"Dan ini untuk semua harapan palsumu!" DHUAK! Kutendang selangkangannya. Gaara pun mengerang kesakitan.

"Dan kau Karin!", kujambak rambut merahnya, "Jangan pernah kau tunjukkan wajah penuh kebohonganmu di depanku lagi!"

Kulepas tarikan tanganku di rambut Karin. Kulewati tubuh mereka berdua. Dan kutinggalkan mereka dengan wajah kesakitan. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku.

Bagaimana tidak menyakitkan? Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Telah menanti balasan cinta dari seorang Akasuna no Gaara selama setahun lebih lamanya. Mendapatkan respon positif terus menerus sudah membuatku melayang selama satu tahun penantianku. Namun ternyata, berakhir dengan dicampakkannya cintaku. Sunnguh, bisa kau bayangankan teman? Setahun aku merasakan tanda-tanda cintaku hampir terbalas. Tiap akhir pekan, aku dibawanya ke taman hiburan. Tiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah, aku selalu diboncengnya dengan mesra. Tiap malam, saat ada tugas dari sekolah yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan, ia datang ke rumahku. Menyapa orang tuaku dengan santun. Sungguh, itu merupakan hal yang amat membahagaiakan dalam hidupku. Tapi ... pada akhirnya. Di saat kita menginjak kelulusan. Gaara ... memilih Karin. Ya! KARIN! Yang notabene adalah sahabat tempatku mencurahkan isi hatiku yang belum terbalas oleh Gaara.

Aku pun berlari. Berlari. Dan terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti ke tempat yang aku pun tidak tahu dimana. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada tembok di dekatku. Cukup! Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ini! Aku pun tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Bulir-bulir air mata kepedihanku pun mengalir perlahan, menganak sungai di kedua pipi mulusku. Sungguh. Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil? Hiks hiks.

Tapi, sudah lah. Toh, menyesali perbuatan yang telah berlalu juga tidak berguna. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit yang mulai memunculkan semburat kemerahan bercampur datangnya biru kegelapan. Kuperhatikan, perlahan cahaya mentari itu sirna oleh kegelapan. Semua orang sudah mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya masing-masing. Seakan takluk dengan kegelapan yang membuat diri ini terlena. Kekuatan gelap itu, mengusir sinar yang tampaknya cerah. Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika aku menjadi kegelapan itu? Mengalahkan ego semua orang yang membara. Aku, aku tidak ingin takluk lagi pada harapan yang palsu itu.

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Mulai detik ini, aku berjanji, aku akan mengubah diriku menjadi orang yang dingin pada cowok mana pun yang berusaha mengambil hatiku. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi, terlena akan cinta yang mereka tawarkan. Jika aku melanggar janji ini, aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan menjaga cintaku sampai mati.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Normal POV**

TESSS ... TESSS ... Tetesan air mata itu kembali turun di pipi tembem milik Hyuuga sulung. Lagi-lagi, dan tanpa ia sadari.

"Ahh ... padahal aku belum menyelesaikan data milik anak sekelas."

Akhirnya wanita bersurai biru panjang itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hhh ... aku harus bisa _move on_! _Let it go_ Hinata.", katanya untuk menyemangati diri sendiri, "Oke! Sekarang data kelasku!"

DRR TAK TAK TAK ... TAK ... Ketikan tangannya pada _keyboard _laptop terhenti sesaat.

"Err ... ini alamat Inuzuka-san kenapa tidak jelas ya?", Hinata pun memperhatikan dengan seksama, "Haaah. Mungkin memang tulisannya yang tidak dapat dibaca. Ya sudah. Aku sms saja"

**To : Inuzuka Kiba**

**Inuzuka-san, maaf mengganggumu malam begini. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan alamat lengkapmu. Karena tulisanmu di sini sulit untuk dibaca. Sekali lagi maaf ya. ^^ -Hinata Hyuuga**

Beberapa detik kemudian pesan itu pun terkirim.

"Hhh ... lebih baik aku makan dulu saja sambil menunggu data dari Inuzuka-san"

5 menit ...

"Hmm mungkin lagi belajar"

10 menit ...

"Apa ketiduran ya?"

15 menit ...

"Ah! Aku SMS lagi saja!"

GREP! DRRRT! DRRRT!

**1 Message Received**

"Akhirnya!"

**From: 089xxxxxxxx**

**Hei. Maaf menunggu lama. Data tertulis tadi itu ya? Wah, maaf, tulisanku memang payah Hyuuga-san. Rumahku di jalan *piip* di *piip* anu *piip. Aku tidak ada pulsa, jadi aku pakai nomor ini. Hehe -Inuzuka Kiba**

**To : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Ah, tidak apa Inuzuka-san. Arigatou ^^**

**From : 089xxxxxxxx**

**A, douitte Hyuuga-san ^^**

**From : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Oi besok aku ingin bicara denganmu**

**To : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Err, ingin bicara apa? Boleh saja. Kapan?**

**From : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Ya kayak biasanya gitu. Kita kan sering ngobrol di belakang kelas. Dateng pagi lagi ya? Booking tempat duduk di belakang!**

"Seperti biasa? Ngobrol? Belekang kelas? Apa-apaan!"

**To : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Err, kamu gak salah orang kan Inuzuka-san?**

**From : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Eh, ini teman Kiba?**

**To : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Iya, kamu bukan Inuzuka-san?**

"Feeling gak enak nih!"

**From : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Bukan. Hmm biar kutebak, kau pemain biola itu kan? Hyuuga-san!**

"Aduh! Sepertinya aku tau orang ini!"

**To : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Kamu teman satu asrama Inuzuka-san?**

**From : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Iya, ahaha. Kamu masih ingat aku? Aku Uzumaki Naruto ;)**

"WHAAAT! DOSA APA AKU MERASA DIBAYANGIN ORANG INI!", jerit Hinata dengan mirisnya.

Tapi jeritannya tadi berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

**From : 089xxxxxxxx**

**Hello? Hyuuga-san? Aku save nomermu ya? ;)**

"HELL NO!", jerit Hinata, lagi, dengan mirisnya.

Hmm, padahal jantung Hinata berdebar amat kencang. Sampai-sampai dia hampir lupa untuk bernafas. Huh, pembohong. Bibirnya memang mengatakan dia tidak suka didekati oleh cowok itu, tapi mengapa semburat merah di pipinya itu seakan menghapus semua pernyataannya? Sungguh ... sepertinya dia akan melanggar janji yang telah dia buat dahulu. Dia mulai ... jatuh cinta?

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Hinata POV**

Hm. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, sekarang ruang kelas sudah sepi. Hhh. Mana Ino dan Sakura lagi disuruh menghadap Kakashi-sensei. Hmpfft.

"Hhh apa sebaiknya aku ke ..."

KRUYUK KRUYUK (?)

"... kantin. Hhh baiklah"

Aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju ke kantin. Pagi, bangun kesiangan, terburu-buru mandi, berlari menuju sekolah, melewati gerbang yang nyaris tertutup dan mengikuti pelajaran pertama dengan tutor sensei yang killer. Bahkan aku sampai lupa kalau aku belum sarapan tadi pagi.

Sesampainya di kantin sekolah, aku menuju _stand_ makanan Indonesia.

"Jii-san, saya pesan nasi gorengnya 1 porsi ya!"

"Aah, Hinata-chan? Nasi goreng lagi? Seperti biasa ya?"

Yap seperti biasa, karena _stand_ ini merupakan _stand _favoritku.

"Iya Jii-san. Kalau bisa secepatnya ya Jii-san. Belum sarapan dari pagi", ucapku menahan perut yang sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi. Huff sabar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, penjual masakan Indonesia ini sudah menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang aromanya membuat perutku berontak ingin segera diisi. Aaah, sedap sekali baunya.

"Hinata-chan, ini pesananmu. Harganya seperti biasanya", ucap penjual tadi sembari tersenyum.

"Oke. Sebentar ya Teuchi Jii-san"

Kurogoh kantong kanan jasku. Ah? Tunggu. Mungkin di sebelah kiri? Hm? Tidak ada? Kemana? Kurogoh lagi kantong kanan dan kiri jasku secara berulang-ulang. Ooh tidak. Kelihatannya ketinggalan di rumah karena aku terburu-buru. Pelipisku mulai menetaskan keringat karena kebingungan. Dan kelihatannya Teuchi Jii-san tadi merasakan gerak-gerik kebingunganku.

"Hmm ... ada yang salah Hinata-chan?"

"A-ano jii-san. Aku, aku ... aku lupa membawa uangku. Tadi pagi aku terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah. Gomennasai", ucapku membungkuk padanya. Sungguh aku malu, kurasakan pipiku memanas. Masa bodoh dengan perutku yang meronta-ronta minta makanan.

"Yaaah, sayang sekali. Kau pelanggan pertamaku hari ini. Hmm tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh berhutang dulu padaku", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku melongo, "Jii-san serius?"

"Ahaha. Tentu saja Hinata-chan. Ini ambillah!", ujarnya sembari menyodorkan piring tadi

"T-tapi jii-san aku ... A-aduh!"

Perutku. Perutku! AGH! Sakit sekali! Kupegang erat seragamku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Hinata-chan? Sudah ambillah!", seru Teuchi Jii-san kebingungan

"Tapi paman aku tidak mau berhutang padamu!", seruku

"Tapi ..."

"Jii-san, biar aku yang bayar", ujar seorang pria yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan uangnya pada Teuchi-jiisan.

Suara ini? Suara ini familiar bagiku. Tapi, siapa? Uhh ... aku limbung. Kututup mataku menanti rasa sakit yang akan kudapat pada bagian badanku yang akan terjatuh membentur lantai. Tapi, kenapa rasa itu tak kunjung datang?

"Hyuuga-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya suara bariton itu

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Ah! BLUSH! Pipiku memanas. Jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya begitu dekat.

"N-naru ahh Uzumaki-san?"

**OWARI ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Hola minna-san! *tebar bunga

Ada yang merindukan saya? Gyahaha! *bletak

Uhh gomennasai, saya hiatus sampe akun saya buluk. Bahaha. Padahal banyak yang tanya-tanya dari PM maupun review, Coagulation gimana lanjutannya? Saya hiatus sampe kapan? Dan bla bla bla. Okeee saya klarifikasi. Hffh *tarik nafas

Pertama, saya sudah gak punya komputer lagi. So, mau ngetik pun males. Mau pinjem punya pacar pun kadang juga dijahilin mulu *jitak Lostiousness *kabur

Kedua, saya sudah _move on _saudara-saudara. YEEE! *kibarin kolor Eunhyuk* Jadi, buat Coagulation itu saya males pake banget mau ngelanjutinnya. Masalahnya Coagulation itu cerita tentang saya dan orang yang PHP-in saya. Jadi, ucapkan terima kasih pada Lostiousness yang udah menghancurkan kebekuan hati saya. Menghangatkannya kembali seperti sedia kala *ehem

Ketiga, mumpung tiap tanggal 30 aku ngerayain monthsarry, jadi, buat traktirannya saya kasih ff baru buat kaliaaan! *tebar BH Shindong (eh?)* Tapi ceritanya berdasarkan kisah nyata gapapa kan minna? .v Yaa meski sedikit aku lebay-lebaykan sih. Cihuy dungdungpret (author lagi kumat)

Oh iya, saya juga baru mendapatkan semangat lagi untuk membuat ff baru ketika salah satu teman saya membahas ff. Ehem, sebut nama gak ya? Mm, oke sebut nama. Namanya Yona Aqmarina. Kekeke. Dia ternyata hobi baca ff kalo lagi senggang.

Ehem begini ceritanya. Waktu itu, saya lagi seleksi team Paduan Suara untuk lomba *ehem*, bukan mau sombong nih. Ini Cuma mau cerita. Lanjut! Terus temenku ini lagi ngobrol-ngobrol gitu deh, ngalor ngidul (kemana-mana -red). Tau-tau mbahas . (Disini gak ada yang tau kalo aku itu author ff). Kira-kira begini percakapannya (gomen agak lupa) :

_Yona : Eh, aku juga suka baca fanfiction loh_

_Me : Eh? Beneran? Ahaha aku juga suka!_

_Yona : Iya aku sih suka kalo udah *bla bla bla* _(gomen lupa lagi percakapannya)

_Me : Oooh. Eh, pernah baca ceritanya author Ran Uchiha gak? *ehem_

_Yona : Ran Uchiha? Mm ... bentar ya bentar bentar. Kayaknya aku tau deh. Aku suka sama cerita-ceritanya kok._

_Me : *GYAAA *guling-guling dalam hati (?)_

_Yona : Aa tau. Apa itu dah judulnya, Coa ... mm apa wes bahasa inggris kok. C ... Co ..._

_Me : Coagulation?_

_Yona : Nah iya itu! Sih, kok Kiran juga tau?_

_Me : Sebenarnya ... *kibas poni (padahal kerudungan)* ... aku adalah Ran Uchiha *JRENG JRENG JRENG_

Dan ... semenjak temenku yang satu itu sempet bilang secara gak langsung kalo ceritaku bagus *ditonyor reader (pede amat lu Ran)* maka aku sendiri jadi tersulut lagi buat jadi author yang baik ^^v *apaan

Jadi, thanks a lot buat Yona, pacarku Lostiousness yang mirip Eunhyuk *uhuk*, daaan tentunya para readers yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca dan menanti semua cerita-ceritaku yang udah maupun akan dibuat. Sayaaang kalian semua *tebar bunga lagi

Oke, last but not least. Karena review merupakan salah satu unsur pelecut semangat saya maka ... **Mind to review? Arigatou minna-san ^^**


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone!

**Last Chapter ...**

"Jii-san, biar aku yang bayar", ujar seorang pria yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan uangnya pada Teuchi-jiisan.

Suara ini? Suara ini familiar bagiku. Tapi, siapa? Uhh ... aku limbung. Kututup mataku menanti rasa sakit yang akan kudapat pada bagian badanku yang akan terjatuh membentur lantai. Tapi, kenapa rasa itu tak kunjung datang?

"Hyuuga-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya suara bariton itu

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Ah! BLUSH! Pipiku memanas. Jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya begitu dekat.

"N-naru ahh Uzumaki-san?"

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Super Junior 5th Album *nosebleed***

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit Supranatural**

**Warning! : A lot of OOC, AU, Unpredictable, Awkward, Miss typos and many more**

Daan, kebodohan terfatal saya di chapter kemarin adalah, saya lupa kalau OWARI adalah THE END!

Tapi, saya sudah menggantinya menjadi TSUZUKU~ ^^

**- Ran Uchiha -**

...

"N-naru ahh Uzumaki-san?"

BLUSH! Samar-samar pipi berkulit tan milik cowok duren yang menyanggaku agar tidak jatuh ini memerah meski samar-samar. Sekilas dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Salah tingkah eh? Hei! Berhenti berharap Hinata!

"Hinata uh maksudku Hyuuga-san, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali", tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang amat khawatir.

Err, dia memanggilku Hinata?

"A-ano ... aku ... belum ... AGH!", lagi, nyeri kembali menyentak perutku. Kuremas seragam atasku, lagi. Uhh ini sungguh menyiksa.

"Err. Hinata mm maksudku Hyuuga-san, kau sepertinya terkena maag. Kamu belum sarapan?"

A-apa? Dia salah menyebut namaku lagi. Dan, lagi, dia menanyakan keadaanku. KYAAA! Dia perhatian sekali!

"Err, Hyuuga-san?"

"Ah? Aa ano, aku belum sarapan"

"Hhh. Makanya kalau mau berangkat sekolah itu sarapan dulu Hyuuga-san. Ayo cepat makan! Keburu dingin nih!", ucapnya dengan semangat. Tentunya cengiran rubah itu tak lupa ia sunggingkan. Ahh manisnya. Aih! Tampar aku! Apa-apaan aku ini!

"T-tapi Uzumaki-san itu tadi kan pakai u-..."

"Sudahlah! Makan saja! Apa perlu kusuap hah?", katanya dengan nada amat memaksa.

Orang ini, baik tapi memaksakan kehendak. Tapiii ... perhatian sekali! KYAAA! Aduh! Kumat lagi! Hentikan Hinata!

Ehh! Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku melayang di udara. K-kenapa ini? Eeeh! Kini aku berpindah. Apa ini ...

"Uzumaki-san? K-kenapa kau menggendongku?"

"Diam dan menurut saja. Di sini tidak enak menjadi bahan tontonan. Ayo cari tempat yang sepi saja", jawabnya sambil berbisik.

Kenapa harus berbisik sih? Ah? Bahan tontonan katanya? Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar kami. Dan ... BLUSH! Benar saja. Kami sudah menjadi tontonan seluruh orang yang ada di kantin sekolah kami. Kami-sama! Refleks aku memeluk leher Naruto, err maksudku Uzumaki-san. Dan menyembunyikan wajahku ke dada bidangnya.

"Oi! Naruto! Kenapa dengan Hinata?"

I-ini ... suara Kiba. Mau apa dia?

"Hinata nyaris pingsan. Dan bantu aku membawa nasi goreng yang ada di Teuchi jii-san. Lalu ikuti aku ke UKS", ujar Uzumaki-san sembari tetap melangkah.

"YOSH!"

**Normal POV**

**Di UKS ...**

Sesampainya Hinata di UKS, Naruto yang menggendongnya _bridal style_ langsung merebahkan Hinata ke atas salah satu ranjang di dalam UKS. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kiba menyusul mereka ke ruang UKS.

"Naruto! Ini nasi goreng yang kau maksud?"

"Hm"

"Nih!", ujar Kiba sambil menyodorkan piring milik Teuchi Jii-san yang sudah mulai mendingin karena nasi goreng itu belum juga dimakan sedari tadi.

"Ayo Hyuuga-san, makanlah!", Naruto pun menyodorkan sesuap nasi di depan mulutku.

BLUSH! Lagi, Hinata malu! Dia terlihat gelagapan sesaat, namun langsung berubah ekspresi kembali menjadi agak dingin beberapa detik kemudian. Ingat dengan janjinya lagi eh?

"A-aku bisa sendiri Uzumaki-san", ujar Hinata sembari mengambil sendok yang Naruto sodorkan tadi. Dan melahapnya.

"Oi. Jangan beromantis ria di depanku!", celetuk Kiba

BLUSH!

"UOHOK!", Hinata pun langsung tersedak ,"A-a-... UOHOK OHOK! Ahiiirrr! OHOK!"

Hinata dengan tidak elitnya batuk dan mengeluarkan sebagian nasi yang baru saja ia kunyah sekali. Nafasnya tersengal. Pipinya pun mulai memerah kembali. Wajahnya gelagapan. Nampak bingung memilih antara ingin mengendalikan pipinya yang memerah karna malu atau mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena tersedak.

"Oi! Wajahmu memerah Naruto!"

Bodoh. Padahal Hinata tersedak karena ulahnya. Tapi dengan santai Kiba malah memperparah keadaan dengan menyindir pasang satunya yang menahan malunya karena sindiran Kiba sebelum ini.

Err lalu bagaimana dengan yang disindir? Naruto pun pipinya semakin memanas, semakin merah merona. Namun, bukannya mengelak, Naruto malah bungkam serta menunduk. Tak kalah bingung dengan Hinata. Malah nampak seperti salah tingkah. Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya bukan? Ada apa dengannya?

"K-Kibaaa!", jerit Hinata memecah suasana canggung ini ,"UOHOOOK!"

"A a a! Gomen Hinata-san! Gomen! Biar kuambilkan air!", ucap Kiba sambil berlari ke arah galon air yang berada di pojok UKS. Mengisi segelas air lalu segera membawanya ke hadapan Hinata.

GLEK GLEK GLEK ... FUHH!

"Sudah mendingan Hinata?", tanya Uzumaki.

"Huh ini semua gara-gara Kiba!"

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Tau lah!", aku ngambek dan menggembungkan pipiku.

**Naruto POV**

Apa-apaan sih Kiba ini! Aku memang ada perasaan yang berbeda kepada gadis ini, tapi ... UGH! Bisa tidak sih dia tidak membocorkan apa yang mulai aku rasakan? Err, tapi, wajah Hinata sungguh lucu ketika malu tadi. Dan, ya ampun! Aku baru sadar kalau pipinya tembem sekali! Gembungan pipinyaaa~ AAA! Sungguh aku ingin mencubitmu!

Eh? EHEM. Err ... fokus Naruto!

**Hinata POV**

"Hei hei, sudahlah Hyuuga-san. Ayo makan lagi. Biar kuambilkan obat maag", sahut Na-um maksudku Uzumaki-san

"Loh? Kau kena maag Hinata?", tanya Kiba dengan _innocent_-nya.

"Memang kau pikir apa haaah?", jawabku sambil menahan marah.

"Kan aku tidak tauuu!", Kiba pun tidak terima dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei-hei sudahlaaah!"

Mungkin karna geregetan, Uzumaki pun juga membentak kami dengan amat keras. Sampai-sampai Kiba yang notabene sahabatnya pun langsung terdiam dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku sendiri? Tentu saja langsung menerima maaf Kiba dan dengan lahapnya memakan masakan yang sudah dibayar Uzumaki-san. Daripada dia kembali membentak kami. Bukan apa, tapi hal ini tidak lazim kami temui. Karna Uzumaki-san selalu ceria. Kuharap dia tidak marah padaku.

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Malam harinya ...**

Haaah! Hari ini sungguh memalukan. Tapi ... sungguh berkesan. Ditambah lagi, sekarang aku sedang jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan mengajakku untuk mencari-cari kado untuk Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun. Sakura-chan sendiri sedang mencari kado untuk Sasuke karena beberapa hari lagi dia akan ulang tahun. Sedangkan Ino? Ino akan merayakan hari jadinya dengan Sai yang pertama.

Pertama ... Itu artinya, sudah setahun yang lalu berlalu. Kejadian Gaara-kun yang mencampakkanku hampir bersamaan dengan hari jadian Sai dengan Ino. Di minggu itu, entah aku harus merasa bahagia atau sedih. Sahabatku sendiri sedang berbunga-bunga karena perasaannya berbalas, sedangkan di lain sisi aku harus menahan perihnya luka menganga yang ditinggalkan oleh Gaara-kun.

"Hinata-chan!", panggilan Sakura-chan langsung mengusir lamunanku pergi.

"I-iya? Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan replikaku dengan Sasuke-kun ini?", tanya Sakura sembari menunjukkan boneka yang sudah ia pesan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"AAAH! Kawaaaiiii!", belum sempat menjawab, Ino-chan sudah menyabet waktu bicaraku, "Sudah cepat! Ambil dan segera bungkus Sakura! Aku sudah tak sabar mencari kado untuk Sai-kun!"

Sakura-chan tersenyum senang, "Nah, lalu bagaimana dengan pendapat Hinata-chan?"

"Ano ...", kuperhatikan detail boneka itu. Sungguh, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun! Err, tapi dalam versi chibi sih.

"Bagaimana?", Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Hm, benar kata Ino-chan. Boneka itu kawai! Seperti Sasuke-kun asli tapi dalam bentuk chibi!"

"Nah, kalau begitu, giliranku! Ayo ikut aku ke toko penjual perak!"

Ino pun menarikku dan Sakura ke dalam toko perak. Banyak sekali pernak-pernik yang dijual. Mulai dari cincin, kalung, bahkan gantungan kunci couple. Eh? Couple? Kuperhatikan lagi dengan teliti. Benar! Couple! Err ... entah kenapa aku penasaran ingin ke sana! Aku pun memisahkan diri dari Ino dan Sakura yang melangkah ke arah etalase cincin couple, menuju ke arah etalase gantungan kunci couple.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya pelayan toko itu dengan ramah.

"Ano, aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu", jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah nona. Tapi sebelumnya saya ingin memberitahu kalau ada barang yang baru datang langsung dari pabriknya. Dan jumllahnya hanya ada sepasang untuk satu jenis. Bagaimana? Apa nona tertarik?"

Err ... sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung kenapa kakiku membawaku kemari. Tapi ... boleh lah.

"Hmm baiklah. Saya ingin melihatnya", jawabku

"Hai"

Dengan segera pelayan itu menarik keluar sekotak gantungan kunci yang ada di etalase tingkat teratas.

"Ini nona. Dan kebetulan ada beberapa gantungan kunci yang memiliki mitos tersendiri"

"M-mitos?"

"Benar nona. Yaa, seperti kepercayaan begitu. Nah, yang ini salah satunya!", ujar pelayan itu sembari mengangkat sepasang gantungan kunci couple berbentuk anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Ah! Kawai! Tapi, aku tidak melihat adanya bentuk atau sesuatu yang aneh pada gantungan itu.

"Err, tapi tidak ada yang aneh menurutku", gumamku

Pelayan itu pun tersenyum, "Benar nona. Memang nampak biasa saja, namun, yang saya ketahui, sebenarnya gantungan kunci ini penggambaran dari sepasang anak kecil yang bertemu satu sama lain dan menjadi jatuh cinta karena adanya suatu insiden di jaman dahulu"

"Insiden?"

"Benar nona. Dahulu ada seorang anak perempuan yang konon jatuh cinta kepada seorang temannya. Dan temannya ini selalu saja memberikan apa yang anak perempuan ini impikan. Namun, ketika mereka mulai beranjak dewasa, anak laki-laki yang dia idamkan pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang ia ketahui. Dia pun berjanji, tidak akan berpaling pada laki-laki mana pun. Dan apabila dia melanggar janjinya, dia akan dikutuk untuk menjaga cinta barunya sampai akhir hayat. Namun karena _shock _berlebih, perempuan ini lalu terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal"

M-mirip sekali dengan jalan cerita hidupku. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan gantungan kunci ini?

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan anak lelaki di gantungan ini apa?", tanyaku yang err kurasa nampak seperti anak kecil yang penasaran.

Pelayan itu kembali tersenyum, "Nampaknya nona penasaran. Lalu, di masa mendatang, menurut mitos, perempuan ini bereinkarnasi dan menemukan cinta barunya. Sejak saat itu, dia dikutuk untuk menjaga cinta itu sampai mati. Dan kudengar, kalau anda membeli dan memberikan gantungan kunci ini pada pasangan atau orang yang anda sukai anda, maka anda akan bahagia bersama dia selamanya. Apa anda berminat?"

P-pasangan? Orang yang aku sukai? N-Naru-Naruto-kun eh? Aduh apa-apaan kau ini Hinata! Tapi ... dari awal aku sudah suka dengan gantungan ini.

"Hmm ..."

"Bagaimana nona? Ini hanya ada satu di dunia yang asli dari perusahaan perak kami"

"Baiklah! Aku ambil!"

"Pembayaran bisa langsung ke kasir ya nona. Semoga anda selalu bisa bersama dan bahagia bersama pasangan anda selamanya. Arigatou telah membeli barang kami", ucap pelayan itu tetap dengan senyuman yang sedari awal kami bicara selalu ia sunggingkan.

BLUSH! Apa tadi katanya? Selalu bersama dan bahagia selamanya? Bersama ... Naruto-kun? Aih!

"Ah. I-iya", jawabku salah tingkah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kasir di dekat pintu keluar. Kubayar dengan segera. Tapi, setelah kupikir, mau aku berikan ke siapa gantungan yang berbentuk laki-laki ini? Apa kuberikan pada Naruto ya?

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Keesokan paginya ...**

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Ohayou Hinata! Eh, maksudku Hyuuga-san! :D**

**Sudah bangun kan?**

DEG DEG DEG! Aih apa-apaan aku ini.

**To : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Ah? Iya. Ohayou ^^**

**Aku sudah bangun dari jam 5 tadi. Membantu Kaa-san memasak. Kamu?**

**Kalau Uzumaki-san mau memanggilku Hinata, juga tidak apa-apa. Daripada selalu salah memanggil.**

**Oh iya, arigatou untuk yang kemarin ^^**

**-SEND-**

DEG DEG DEG

"Eh? Aku ini kenapa?"

T-tapi, mengingat kejadian kemarin ...

**FLASBACK ON**

"Hinata uh maksudku Hyuuga-san, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali"

"...Kamu belum sarapan?"

"Ah? Aa ano, aku belum sarapan"

"Hhh. Makanya kalau mau berangkat sekolah itu sarapan dulu Hyuuga-san. Ayo cepat makan! Keburu dingin nih!"

"Uzumaki-san? K-kenapa kau menggendongku?"

"Diam dan menurut saja. Di sini tidak enak menjadi bahan tontonan. Ayo cari tempat yang sepi saja"

"Ayo Hyuuga-san, makanlah!"

"A-aku bisa sendiri Uzumaki-san"

"Oi. Jangan beromantis ria di depanku!"

BLUSH!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

BLUSH! Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Detak jantungku bertambah, semakin cepat. Nafasku juga mulai tak beraturan. Kami-sama. Jangan-jangan aku ini sudah ...

ARGH! Tapi jangan! Aku sudah tidak mau lagi disakiti.

Tapi, menurutku, Naruto adalah tipe cowok yang setia.

TIDAK! JANGAN HINATA!

DRRT DRRT

**1 Message Received**

PIP

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Wah, rajin sekali Hinata. Calon istri idaman :D**

**Aa, kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Naruto.**

**Haha aku juga bangun pagi.**

"Calon istri?" BLUSH

Calon istri yang baik? Benarkah? Ah, tapi bagaimana ya kalau aku yang menjadi istri Naruto. Pasti aku bangun amat pagi. Menyiapkan makanan yang menggugah selera dan ... AH! BLUSH! Hinataaa, kendalikan fantasimu! Ingat janjimu!

Huh, balas saja SMSnya.

**To : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Naruto? Baiklah :D**

**Tumben sekali bangun pagi? Biasanya Naruto kan datang sering mepet bel?**

**Kata Kiba sih begitu.**

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**IhQ! Dasar Kiba! Tukang membocorkan rahasia.**

**Eh? Hinata-chan nggak tau ya?**

**Hari ini tes lanjutan kelas akselerasi makanya aku bangun pagi :D**

Akselerasi? B-berarti dia akan lulus lebih dahulu daripada aku. T-tapi ... gak mungkin! Dengan gemetar aku mengetik balasan SMSnya.

**To : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Akselerasi? Naruto-kun ikut?**

**Aku tau sih ada tes akselerasi. Aku juga masuk tahap pertama, tapi aku tolak**

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Wah, sayang sekali. Berarti aku akan lulus mendahului Hinata nantinya :(**

**Aku masuk tahap kedua. Nanti tes mulainya jauh lebih pagi dari bel sekolah berbunyi dan langsung pengumuman.**

Lulus duluan? CKIIIT! "K-kenapa? Kenapa dadaku nyeri sekali?"

DZIIING! Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ketakutan. Tanpa kusadari, pelupuk mataku mulai tergenang air mata yang siap akan tumpah.

Jangan, jangan sampai aku kehilangan Naruto-kun! T-tapi, aku tidak boleh egois. Tidak boleh.

**To : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Apa Naruto sudah benar-benar yakin?**

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa ingin melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, tapi aku amat penasaran. Aku mengikuti instingku yang menurutku cukup tajam. Ya, semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan di sana.**

Jadi, kau sudah yakin Naruto?

TESS ... TESS ... Air mata ini sudah tak dapat aku bendung lagi.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku ini? Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Apa aku benar-benar mulai mencintainya? Sungguh, aku tidak mau dia pergi. T-tapi, aku tidak boleh egois, memang aku siapanya.

**To : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Sebenarnya aku tidak rela Naruto lulus duluan dariku, nanti aku merasa kehilangan.**

**Haah sudahlah. Kalau begitu, ganbatte!**

**Nanti ketemu di perpus aja :)**

**Aku mau siap-siap ke skolah. Jaa.**

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Hinata mulai menyukaiku ya? Ahaha.**

**Tapi aku benar-benar serius ingin melanjutkan ini semua.**

**Aku juga akan berangkat nih, sebentar lagi tes mulai.**

**Arigatou Hinata :D**

**Oke. Jaa :D**

Kami-sama ... kenapa harus berpisah? Padahal kami baru bertemu. Pipiku bertambah basah karna tetesan air mataku sudah mulai mengalir dengan derasnya. CKIIIT! Sungguh di sini, di dadaku, aku merasa tertusuk. CKIIIT! Sesak. Amat sesak. CKIIIT! Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Aku harus mencegahmu!

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Jam istirahat ...**

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

** Aku tunggu di tangga bawah kelasmu**

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuruni tangga yang ia maksud. DEG DEG DEG! Hmh, Kami-sama. Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Selalu, selalu saja tiap aku mendengar, melihat atau bertemu dengan Naruto. Rasa ini ... ya, rasa ini, rasa yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan pada Gaara-kun dulu. Tapi ... Aku, aku tidak ingin. Tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkan goresan luka seperti Gaara-kun dulu. Bagaimana pun, aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaan yang mulai tumbuh ini. Benar! Aku harus bicara padanya nanti. Dan langkah kakiku pun berhenti pada saat nyaris menubruk seorang murid laki-laki. Tapi ... SRET!

"Ah! Gomenasai! Aku menyenggolmu!", langsung kubungkukkan badanku untuk meminta maaf. Malu Hinataaa maluuu!

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa err ... Hinata-chan?"

Suara ini?

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hoi! Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum ala rubah seperti biasa. GYUUT. Uhh, dadaku mulai menghangat.

"B-baik kok. Err Na-Naruto-kun, a-apa sudah selesai tes?"

Naruto tertawa. Tiba-tiba dia mengacak rambutku dengan gemas.

"A ah! Apa-apaan sih!"

"Kau lucu sekali! Tentu saja aku sudah selesai dengan tesku. Kalau belum, bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini bersamamu?"

BLUSH! B-benar juga! Aih! Nampaknya otakku mulai konslet. Atau ... aku salah tingkah?

"Hei! Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah! Ano ... Etto ... aku ... ti-tidak apa-apa?"

"Sungguh? Jangan-jangan kau masih sakit? Apa perlu ku-..."

"Sungguh! Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun", ucapku dengan segera. Err, aku sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu. Padahal rasanya, melihatnya sedikit saja membuat perutku sendiri sudah dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang merayap ingin keluar. Menggetarkan badanku. Membuat sensasi yang berbeda.

"Sungguh? Baiklah"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Err ... lalu apa kita akan terus berdiri seperti ini sampai jam istirahat selesai?"

"Ah! Ano! Sampai lupa. Aku ingiin memberimu sesuatu!", kurogoh saku jas seragamku.

"A-apa itu?"

Kusodorkan gantungan kunci berbentuk anak laki-laki yang tersenyum itu ke tangan Naruto, "Nih!"

"Aah! Kawai~"

"Hehe. Lucu ya? Itu couple dengan milikku", kutunjukkan pula gantungan couple milikku dengan menggantungkannya di jari telunjukku.

"C-Couple? Err ... Hinata, untuk apa hadiah ini?"

"Eh?", benar juga. Untuk apa? Aku harus menjawab apa?

"..."

"..."

"Hina-..."

"Ano, aku membelinya karena dari dulu aku ingin memiliki gantungan kunci couple. Tapi karena aku tidak mempunyai pasangan. Maka aku memberikannya pada Naruto-kun", jawabku dengan spontan. Err, benar, sepertinya aku salah tingkah di dekat Naruto-kun.

"Hoho. Begitu? Arigatou ne. Ini benar-benar bagus! Kawai~", ucapnya dengan tersenyum tulus dan bahagia. Ahh, ganteng sekali kalau seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku pandangi wajah Naruto tanpa henti. Benar, sepertinya kegantengannya setara dengan oppadeul Super Junior.

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata? Kenapa kau memanda-..."

"A? Douitte", jawabku dengan canggung.

"Hoo. LaLu, kenapa memandangiku? Apa aku ganteng?"

BLUSH!

"Wah, wajahmu memerah! Kau mengakuinyaaa!"

"Ish! Naruto-kuuuun!", aku langsung memukul-mukul bahunya tanpa ampun.

"Hei! Hei! Aw! Ittai!"

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Tidak apa-apa?", aku mulai khawatir.

"Hehe. Agak sakit. Tapi, aku anggap itu pukulan kasih sayang. Haha!"

Eh? Tiba-tiba dia sendiri sudah berlari. Sial!

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!", jeritku sembari mengejarnya.

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Huffh. Lumayan capek juga ternyata aku mengejar Naruto-kun tadi. Padahal sudah sejam yang lalu aku sudah berhenti mengejarnya dan setengah jam yang lalu aku sudah mulai menjalani pelajaran selanjutnya. Sialan! Dia bisa membuatku kecapekan dan salah tingkah terus menerus seperti ini. Tapi ... dari percakapannya tadi, aku rasa dia punya perasaan yang sama kepadaku.

DEG DEG DEG. Mendadak hatiku berdebar. Bukan, bukan debaran yang biasanya. Debaran ini... debaran yang aku rasakan sama seperti ketika aku ditinggalkan oleh Gaara-kun. Kenapa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

DRRT DRRT. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ku bergetar. Kuperhatikan sejenak Anko-sensei yang sedang mengajar. Saat dia lengah, aku pun mengambil _handphone_ku di dalam loker mejaku dan membaca pesan yang ada dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Hinata-chan, aku ingin menyampaikan suatu kabar untukmu**

**To : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Ada apa Naruto-kun?**

**From : Uzumaki 'Duren' Naruto**

**Ini mengenai kelas akselerasi.**

**Aku ...**

**TSUZUKU ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Halu ... masih adakah yang membaca?

Aku sendiri tidak yakin ada. Review yang kuterima pun sedikit. Agak kecewa sih.

Tapi, tidak apa! Aku tetap semangat melanjutkan ff ini demi kalian semua! ^^

Setelah aku baca lagi chap kemarin. Err, rasanya agak ancur ya. Gomennasai =.= Tapi sungguh, aku sudah berusah semaksimal mungkin di chap kemarin dan aku sudah memperbaikinya di chap ini. Semoga bisa memuaskan kalian.

Nah, bales review dulu ^^

**Lostiusness**

Makasi ya udah review:*

Bahaha iya ta? Sampe bikin ngompol gak? ._.

Padahal aku bikinnya gak pake _feel_ yang gimanaa gitu.

Suka? Jadikan fav story dong! Fav author juga! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Akari Yuka**

Arigatou Yuka-chan ^^

Hoho ada deh. Makanya _keep in touch_ (?) sama ceritaku. Pantengin terus ya! :D

Ini udah update kok. R&R lagi plis ^^

**Benjiro Hirotaka**

Ah, arigatou ^^

Ini udah update, r&r lagi ya ^^

**Anonym**

Err ini siapa ya? Arigatou udah review ^^

Ini udah aku update ^^

R&R lagi ya ^^

**Mitsu Rui**

Arigatou ^^

Ini aku update, r&r lagi ya ^^

**Gyurin Kim**

KYAAA! Kamu juga ELF? Aku juga loooh! Biasnya sapa? Aku suka Donghae!

Kamu beli albumnya? Wah, aku gak sanggup beli =..=

Tapi tetep pemburu gretongan sejati (o)/

Btw, arigatou, kamsahamnida udah review ^^

Eh? Mirip sama kamu? Aku dulu juga gitu ._.

Tapi sekarang udah enggak. Bekunya udah diangetin sama ... *ehem

Ini udah update loh ^^ R&R lagi ya ^^

Oke, last but not least. Karena review merupakan salah satu unsur pelecut semangat saya maka ... **Mind to review? Arigatou minna-san ^^**


End file.
